A device for conveying coating powder and a method for conveying powder with the conveying device is known from the German Patent DE 10 2005 006 522 B3. The conveying device has an inlet valve, an outlet valve and a conveying chamber formed from an elastic conveying chamber hose. The powder conveying chamber is arranged between the inlet valve and the outlet valve and has a conveying air inlet. Moreover, the volume of the powder conveying chamber can be modified by changing the dimensions of the conveying hose.